


一人茶，二人饭

by Tremella



Series: 孤独中老年拉郎 [2]
Category: Nosferatu in Love (2014), Steve (2011)
Genre: Firthstrong, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/pseuds/Tremella
Summary: 史蒂夫虽然不常走动，但也知道他的对门搬来了一个新的邻居。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 脸的《茶客迷事》里的史蒂夫，和强的《恋爱中的诺斯费拉图》里的演员（那里头既然签名啥都写的马克斯特朗，就用他本名吧）的愚蠢孤独中老年拉郎……

史蒂夫虽然不常走动，但也知道他的对门搬来了一个新的邻居。  
在上次的“摊牌” 之后，他又去了几趟楼上那对小两口家。他那一次的演说似乎确实挺管用，当他再出现在那扇门前时，那男孩子僵硬地做了个请的手势把他让进屋，女孩子二话不说地就去泡茶。他坐在餐桌旁，寻找着无聊话题，那两个小家伙诚惶诚恐地应和着。  
好像是不错。  
史蒂夫当然知道自己与年轻人的这种“交流”远远称不上顺畅。他们只不过是为了应付自己，不叫这个老年人和他们自己的良心过于难堪。所以他也不再奢求什么了。他本就不该有什么奢求。

史蒂夫在新房客搬来的第一个周末去敲了人家的门。之所以等了那么久，是因为这位房客实在是模范得无懈可击，不漏电，不漏水，不大声听音乐，史蒂夫实在找不出什么借口去找人家茬。  
所以当他在那天带着一个他自己都觉得有点说不过去的借口去敲对面的门的时候，内心还是稍微有那么一点忐忑的。  
“你好，我是住在你对门的，我今天发现我的茶喝完了，请问你家里有没有茶？”

马克前不久退掉了以前和妻子孩子一起住着的公寓，搬到了这里。这儿更小、更破，但是对他来说不是问题，更重要的是新的开始。虽然他也不知道他有什么可开始的，能开始成什么样。  
他并没有新搬进一处房子就和楼里所有人家都打个招呼的习惯，他本质上还是个不太善于交流的人。  
所以，当他看到门口自称是住在对门的男人，张口就是找自己要茶叶（现在去楼下便利店买一点并不成问题，这男人看起来也没有腿脚不灵便）的时候，还是有那么一丝惊讶的。  
他打量着这个男人，他穿的衣服都挺老旧的，但至少还干净得体。  
“你好——我有，请等一下。”他回答。他突然觉得自己或许应该主动地邀请对方在自己家里喝一壶茶——“或者，如果你不介意，可以一起喝一杯？”他这么说了出来。  
史蒂夫很少见到主动请自己喝茶的人。他感到有些兴奋。对面的这个男人看起来比自己年轻一点，光头，眼神温和。“啊，这再好不过了。我叫史蒂夫。”他在餐桌旁自顾自地坐了下来。  
“我叫马克。”  
马克沏的茶挺好喝。史蒂夫往茶杯中放了两块方糖，还嚼着马克翻出来的小饼干。他沉浸在甜香中，甚至都没顾上开口找话题。  
不过马克先说话了。“史蒂夫，你一个人住？”说出来他就后悔了。他觉得对方应该是一个人住，并且这似乎是个不太礼貌的问题。那家伙一头卷毛乱糟糟的，还有点发福，穿着淡黄色的毛衣——总的感觉，符合一个独居落魄中年的形象。  
“对……我一个人住。”史蒂夫回答。  
“嗯，我也是。”马克庆幸对方没有生气。他平常喝茶不放糖，但是看对方加了糖并喝得津津有味的样子，搞得他忍不住也加了一块。他感受着少见的甜味。“唔，我是个演员。不过我现在没有戏要拍——我给自己放了个假——我刚刚和我妻子离婚了，我需要一段时间——”马克不知道自己为什么一股脑地把这些事情都说出来了，他停下来。  
“喔，你是个演员！我喜欢看电影。现在电影院里有你的电影吗？”史蒂夫兴奋地问，他眼里闪着水光，酒窝在肉肉的脸上显得更深。  
“呃……刚刚下映了，就是在拍摄这个的时候我的妻子离开了我。《诺斯费拉图》，一个恐怖片，但是和茂瑙的那一部讲的故事并不一样……呃，我演的就时那个丑陋可笑的吸血鬼。是个成本不高的片子。我们为了追求二十年代的那种感觉，特意都拍成了黑白的效果……所以也并没有大规模的上映……”马克絮絮叨叨地说着，他想着自己就是个十八线演员，在大片里只有打些无关紧要的酱油的份，只有在这种低成本片子里才能做主角。  
史蒂夫饶有兴致地听着，又给自己倒了杯茶，还毫不客气地吃着小甜饼。“听起来很有意思呀！不知道什么时候能发行DVD。”他看着马克说得眉飞色舞的，他自己也被带动得挺高兴。  
马克不知道自己哪根弦错了位，突然说道：“如果你愿意——我是说你并没有什么事要忙的话——我可以现在给你演一段——”他不确定会有人想看一个蹩脚电影演员的现场表演。  
“哦那真的是太好了！我并没有什么事情要做！”史蒂夫高兴地在自己的鞋子里扭着穿着带破洞袜子的脚趾。  
“好，那你需要等着我……等我一段时间，我要化一下妆。”事实上，马克也不知道自己需要花多长时间，甚至不知道自己是否能画成功。毕竟在片场都有专业的化妆师来打理他，他坐在那里呆上几十分钟就被搞定了所有的事。“唔，我把这个角色的化妆道具要了一套回家，呃，我蛮喜欢这个角色的……”他解释着。是啊，相对于用橡胶水管喷人的精神病邻居，和自命不凡取却战斗力低下的愚蠢警察这样的角色，他挺喜欢这个吸血鬼……

史蒂夫看着马克对着一个小小的化妆镜往自己脸上抹着象牙白色的油彩。“呃，后面——你的后脑勺——需不需要我帮忙？”他说道。  
“唔……你可以试试。”马克感觉有些窘迫，他已然后悔了在这个第一次见面的邻居面前就搞起如此幼稚的行为。等他们四只手慌乱地把那颗光头涂得亮白之后，史蒂夫发现自己的淡黄色毛衣上已经沾上了点油彩。“唔，应该是能洗下去的吧……”他小声嘟囔道。  
马克开始贴他的尖耳朵，然后是用棕黑色的油彩画黑眼圈。唔，自己画还是有些困难。好像有点不对称——不要在意这些细节了，马克心想，今天在他这新邻居面前丢的丑可够大的了。他打开放那一对耗子般尖牙的小盒子，把牙套放到水龙头下冲了冲，就塞进了自己嘴里。  
然后他冲史蒂夫咧嘴一笑。史蒂夫配合地做出了一副被吓到的样子。  
他成功用胶水粘上了长长的假指甲，右手是在史蒂夫的帮助下才歪歪扭扭地算是搞定了——就差衣服了。那件袍子他留下了，还有垫在后背上制造驼背效果的内衬。  
“哦天呢，我忘了，我应该先换衣服的！”马克叫起来，“我现在没法把这件套头毛衣脱掉，会把油彩蹭花……”  
“或者可以直接套在外面？”史蒂夫给他出主意。  
“不成，那件衣服很紧，我无法穿着毛衣外头套它。”马克没有承认，他在离婚之后这段时间中，由于总订高热量的外卖和一次性去超市买大量可囤积的不健康食品，已经比他之前要胖上那么一点了——嗯，只是一点，不过之后不能这样了，他下定决心，以后即使一个人也要健康饮食……  
“那就这样？”  
“没有穿着套头毛衣的吸血鬼！”马克说道，说着他自己也笑了起来。他觉得自己上一回这样疯狂还是在捷克片场和那个吉普赛小年轻搞出一系列荒唐事。  
他站起来，把厨房的百叶窗拉上，营造出一个稍微黑暗点儿的气氛。但今天是伦敦少有的大晴天，拉上百叶窗，阳光还是能透进来几丝。他看到史蒂夫在看着他，就把手指放到阳光下，又迅速缩回来，嘴里还模仿着烧焦的嘶嘶声。然后他看到史蒂夫笑了起来。  
马克做出严肃阴沉的表情瞪了史蒂夫一眼，虽然在套头毛衣的搭配下，夸张的油彩和指甲主要还是起到了喜剧效果。“凡人终将死去。”他用低沉的声音说着。“孤独地死去。然而，我是永恒的。”他走到史蒂夫身边，用指甲挑着他脖子上血管的位置，就像他在电影里对女主角做的那样。“来加入我吧，加入黑夜，加入永恒，我亲爱的，虽然我丑陋，但你将永远美丽——诸如此类的，呃，我是说故事里的女主角。”马克自顾自地加了两句，一秒钟就把气氛全毁，立刻出戏了。  
“他们然后怎样了？”史蒂夫问道。他觉得马克演得真不错，他几乎陷入其中了。  
“呃，我把她变成了吸血鬼，她本可以永恒而美丽，但她并不爱我，也不喜欢这样，就走到阳光下自杀了。”他耸了耸肩。“然后我心如死灰地回到了棺材中，沉睡地度过我孤独的永恒。”他坐到餐桌对面，看了一眼史蒂夫，用长指甲敲着桌子，继续说，“这个角色跟我差不多。”  
史蒂夫不知道该说什么，他不会安慰人，他实际上是知道自己很多情况下说话口无遮拦叫人讨厌，而他今天不想失去这个只结识了几个小时的朋友。他只得倒了一杯茶，加了三块糖，搅了搅，推到马克对面。  
马克拿起杯子一股脑地喝了进去，甜得发苦。他寻思着，或许一会儿可以去一趟超市，并买点儿健康一些的食材，或许还可以做两人份的食物……


End file.
